Storms
by Arowyn
Summary: There had been a spark between them, of that she was sure. But he couldn't stay, for the world needed to be saved. But now, perhaps, they could explore the spark. Rated for some language and suggestive stuff, just to be safe.


Akachi is back, under the new name of Arowyn. It's been a while since I posted…hehehe.

New one-shot for Shadows on the Wall, if she's still around. Picard/Hama.

...o0o...

Hama chewed thoughtfully on a strand of lavender hair, her mind on a certain very attractive Mercury Adept. A faint blush covered her face, and her eyes had a misty, far-away look. She was supposed to be meditating, but somehow she could not find it in herself to tear her thoughts away from that damned Mercury Adept. The inside of the temple was silent, but did nothing to help her focus.

"Master Hama? Err...are you all right?"

Hama snapped out of her reverie and looked sharply at the girl who interrupted her thinking. "Oh...it's just you, Feizhi."

The girl smiled. "Yes. Uh...my father would like to extend his hand towards you in marriage."

Hama gave Feizhi a strange look and touched her mind. "Very funny. You _still_ haven't learned to keep your mind veiled!"

Feizhi sighed and looked away. "It's just...I'm always so distracted! I have trouble focusing on my studies and my kung fu! He's always filling my mind...I can't stop thinking about him..."

"I know what you mean..."

Feizhi stared at her mentor. "You..._do?_"

Hama gave her an amused look. "Yes, I do. I am a woman with feelings too, Feizhi. I know how it feels."

"Who is it?" Feizhi grinned, her jade eyes bright with curiosity.

Hama glowered at her. "_That_ is _none_ of your business." With that, Hama got up and urged Feizhi towards the door.

"Is it Felix? Or Isaac? Or...oh, hello Picard!"

Hama stared at the Lemurian, her face becoming pink.

"Oh...Picard. What brings you here?" Hama stammered. Feizhi smirked at Hama and walked away, singing a silly love song in the ancient Xian language.

"Err...I...uh...was flying around Angara and...got too tired to keep the ship Hovering! So I...walked...here." Picard's cheeks were red, which Hama immediately thought was adorable. She gave him an odd stare.

"All right. Would you like to stay here fore-err until you get your strength back?" Hama turned bright red. She had almost asked him if he wanted to stay here _forever_.

Picard nodded vigorously. "Please!"

Hama smiled and let him inside. "I have a couple spare bedrooms down the hall. Would you like something to eat?"

"Uhm...No, thank you. I just really need some sleep."

"Okay..." Hama said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Follow me, then." The Jupiter Adept led him to a room decorated in different shades of blue. "Here you are. Feel free to stay as long as you wish."

Picard nodded and smiled. "Thank you." Hama smiled back at him and left the room, closing the wooden door behind her. As soon as she left, Picard immediately began beating himself on the head.

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why didn't you say you were hungry!' he thought angrily to himself. Picard sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the comfortable bed. "Well, I guess I should get some sleep..."

He stripped down to his underwear (AN. DROOL Fangirls, please try to contain yourselves) and snuggled under the blanket, falling quickly to sleep.

-----------

Meanwhile, Hama was meditating once again – or trying to meditate anyway. Thoughts of Picard kept invading her mind, and at one point she started screaming obscenities at a chattering squirrel because its grey fur looked blue and she thought it had been Picard watching her.

Sighing heavily, the young woman plopped onto the grass and looked up at the sky. A pleased smile spread across her face. Storm clouds were marching across the sky, and it began to drizzle lightly. The smile faded as a blush of fifty shades of red replaced it. That meant Picard wouldn't be able to leave until the storm passed. Hama sat up and looked towards her temple.

"Oh shit."

-----------

Picard jerked awake as thunder boomed. He sleepily got up and looked out the window.

"It's storming..." he murmured. Lightning crackled faraway, making the Mercury Adept squeak. He burrowed himself into his blankets and whimpered. "I hate storms!" he wailed, proceeding to cry noisily.

"Er...Picard? Are you okay?" Hama asked as she poked her head in. At that moment another strand of lightning appeared, causing Picard to shriek and jump onto Hama. Startled by the man's sudden movement, she promptly fell with him on top of her. Hama quickly weighed her options. She could scramble out from under him, or she could enjoy the closeness of Picard's finely-muscled body. She opted for the latter.

Picard, meanwhile, was also weighing his options. He could jump up and apologize profusely, or he could take advantage of the closeness between him and Hama and kiss her. He opted for the latter as well.

Hama gasped when she felt Picard's lips press down on hers. Confused, he lifted his head to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"That didn't mean stop," she told him, a smile playing across her face. Picard grinned and lowered his head down to hers.

----------

Hama awoke to find herself snuggled up against a very attractive Mercury Adept. She looked up at him to find Picard smiling at her. He kissed her softly and tightened his arms around her.

"I love storms," Hama said quietly, her voice partially muffled by Picard's chest. He kissed her again, tenderly, lovingly.

"So do I."

...o0o...

So much fluff you could stuff ten pillows. Review if you want.


End file.
